Plane Food
by not-heaven-not-hell
Summary: Callie likes to eat. Erica likes to cook and eat. But there are some foods that they won't eat. Ever.


Title: Plane Food

Author: avenavs

Pairing: Callica

Rating: T

Synopsis: Callie loves to eat, Erica loves to cook and eat. But there are some things that Erica would never eat, wouldn't she?

We all have food we don't like eating. We avoid them, even stop eating them because we don't like the taste or the smell, or whatever our senses tell us to hate. We stop the intake and we flush it out of our system. We have our reasons, but what happens when we get really hungry and you either eat or starve until you pass out? Callie knows what Erica would do, and she's not picking the passing out part.

"Erica? What are you doing here? I thought you'd be back tomo—" Erica passed Callie and went immediately to the kitchen. Erica was in a conference in Miami and she told Callie that she'd back tomorrow morning.

But the knocking and ringing of the doorbell only meant Erica was back, directly after her conference guest appearance and talk, and she was not in a good mood at all.

"Are you cooking something? Anything?!" Erica's voice registered a hurried and alarmingly rushed tone, when Callie stared at her, her face was pale, and she was biting her lip.

"What is happening here Erica? Where's the fire?" Callie walked towards her girlfriend, who's head was stuck in the fridge as she snooped for something she can eat.

"Just tell me what's for dinner, please Cal?" Erica mumbled as she emerged from the vicinity of the fridge with a piece of left over French toast even if she wasn't exactly sure if the bread is still safe to eat, after being in the fridge for who knows how long. Callie shook her head, took the toast off her mouth, and placed a kiss on her lips.

"I'll order, because you don't eat what I'm having." Erica furrowed her eyebrows at Callie as she tried to snag the toast back, Callie just extended her left arm, the one with the toast, while her right arm wounded on Erica's waist and started kissing her neck and earlobe, which made Erica very, very distracted,

"Give it back…give it…mmm…."Erica felt her eyes flutter shut and she tilted her head a bit to let Callie indulge on her neck. Callie smiled against her skin and said,

"My pork chops are in the oven, and I missed you. You forgot to tell 'I missed you' when you came swinging in my kitchen." Callie threw the toast on the sink and she kissed and nipped her neck and earlobe until she bit her chin gently,

"We're ordering because you don't eat pork or anything that is made from it." Callie Eskimo kissed Erica and Erica bit her nose gently before she went to Callie's oven, pulling out mittens as she looked inside the oven.

"Don't order, and…" Erica stood up, took off her black velvet trench coat and walked back to Callie, she nibbled her lower lip before saying,

"I. Missed. You." Punctuating each word with a small kiss on the side of Callie's lip. Callie felt dizzy after Erica stopped and went to get the chops. When she found her thought process back she instantly scrunched her brows and a thing popped in her mind,

_That can't be right, can it? Erica never ate pork, not once after she became an intern, and that was eons ago._

Callie took care of the table while she pondered about what could be happening to Erica. When Erica sat down and they started eating dinner, Callie was just looking at Erica as she ate, actually more of just swallowed what she placed in her mouth. She never saw Erica this hungry, ever.

"You don't eat pork. You've banned the meat from your digestive system decades ago, and after one conference you come barging in and start eating it. Are you sick Erica?" Callie raised her eyebrows at Erica, while the heart surgeon stopped her fork in midair to hear out what her girlfriend was saying.

"I don't eat pork, I resent it, and it's bad for the heart." She nodded at Callie and ate the piece on her pork, she then continued, another thing that Erica never did is to talk while her mouth is full,

"ButIcanteatontheplane!"

"Erica, Erica? chew your food first, you know, chewing, it's what we do before we swallow food." Callie raised her brows and nodded back, as she stifled a laugh. Erica swatted Callie's arm playfully and drank some water before she said it again,

"I said I can't eat on the plane. I _hate, hate, __**hate **_plane food. I haven't eaten anything for the past 13 hours Callie! They made me talk a lot at the conference I forgot that there was a buffet after it. I'm so exhausted I just want to go back home, but then the 3-hour flight just made me weaker and more hungry because I don't like plane food! I didn't eat at the plane ride back here." Callie looked at her inquisitively,

"What's wrong with plane food? You're seated in the business class, they serve steak! They'd kill a cow for Dr. Erica Hahn." Callie said as she waved her fork at Erica. Erica drank more water and sighed,

"I just…I just don't like plane food, even if the one who cooked it is…is…Anthony Bourdain. I don't like plane food." Erica leaned back on her chair and dipped her head while she pouted. Callie shook her head and cleared the table, Erica was looking at the floor like it was the most interesting floor in the world.

"You ate pork, because you abhor plane food. I don't get it."

"You don't have to." Erica was still looking at the floor. Callie finished putting all the plates on the dishwasher and she went in front of Erica, she placed her fingers under her chin so she could meet her gaze,

"I have to, I have to know why you detest plane food and you'd rather eat pork and risk puking at your hot girlfriend or having a terrible stomachache tomorrow morning because you ate the meat after years of not even touching it." Callie placed her hands on either side of Erica's seat, locking Erica on the chair. Erica placed her hands on Callie's shoulders and she kissed Callie's cheek,

"I'll only tell if you'll tell me why you hate blue cheese."


End file.
